Entschlossenheit
by hoellenwauwau
Summary: Teal'cs POV GERMAN, meine erste Fic, bitte R


Disclaimer: gehört nicht mir, blah blah woof woof…

Das ist meine erste Fic, also seid bitte nett *g* und bitte R&R!!

**ENTSCHLOSSENHEIT******

Das plötzliche Heulen der Sirenen und rotes Licht stürzten die Gänge des SGC's in kontrolliertes Chaos. Jedenfalls schien es so, denn von einer Minuten auf die andere waren die Gänge voll von Soldaten, die – mit schussbereiten Waffen in den Händen – zu ihren Posten eilten. 

Ich fiel in einen leichten Trab und bahnte mir einen Weg zum Herzen dieser Einrichtung – dem Kontrollraum. Mehrere Techniker saßen vor ihren Computern und hämmerten auf die Tastaturen ein, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. 

Ich wandte den Blick zum großen Fenster und betrachtete das Schauspiel unter mir. 

Die Soldaten waren in Position gegangen; sie zielten mit ihren Gewehren auf das Stargate.

Die Titan-Iris des Stargates war geschlossen, die dreieckigen Klammern leuchteten kurz rot auf, als ein weiteres Symbol einrastete.

Man sollte meinen, dass all der Lärm und die vielen Lichter ablenkten, doch bei den Menschen schien genau das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein. In der Tat schienen sie sich erst richtig wohl zu fühlen, wenn um sie herum das reine Chaos herrschte. 

Daniel Jackson hatte mir einmal erklärt, dass das ihre Wachsamkeit und Konzentration erhöhen würde, doch ich konnte das nicht nachvollziehen. 

Im Moment fühlte ich mich verwirrt und orientierungslos - jedenfalls soweit sich ein Jaffa verwirrt und orientierungslos fühlen konnte.

Nur wenige Minuten nach mir trafen die restlichen Mitglieder von SG-1 und General Hammond ebenfalls im  Kontrollraum ein. 

„General, was ist los?", fragte Jack ungeduldig und spähte in den Stargateraum hinunter. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, Colonel. Im Moment erwarten wir keines der SG-Teams."

Major Carter setzte sich vor einen der Computer und ihre Finger huschten über die Tasten. 

Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie diese seltsamen Maschinen wohl funktionierten, doch als ich einmal Colonel O'Neill danach fragte, konnte er mir keine Antwort darauf geben. 

Wie wollten die Menschen die Goa'uld – eine weit überlegene Alien-Rasse – besiegen, wenn sie sich mit ihrer eigenen Technik nicht auskannten? 

Dies war mein erster Gedanke, doch mit der Zeit begriff ich, dass es nicht nötig war, dass sich jeder mit diesen Computern auskannte. O'Neill mochte keine Ahnung habe, wie diese Maschinen zu bedienen waren, doch er war ein ausgezeichneter Soldat und ich zweifelte keinen Moment an seinen Fähigkeiten oder seinem Mut. 

Das gleiche galt für Daniel Jackson. Er mochte kein Soldat sein und auch nicht sonderlich stark oder geschickt im Umgang mit Waffen, aber er hatte Mut und trat für seine Ideale ein – eine Eigenschaft, die selten unter den Menschen war.

Auch Samantha Carter durfte man nicht unterschätzen. Sie wirkte oft zerbrechlich, doch tatsächlich war sie die stärkste Frau, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Voller Entschlossenheit. Und ihre Intelligenz verstärkte dies nur. 

Doch im Moment war selbst Samantha Carter so hilflos wie wir anderen auch.

„Die Verbindung kommt von P4X874 – SG-12 ist dort, Sir.", informierte sie Hammond.

„Wir empfangen ein Signal!", rief Simmons plötzlich. „Es ist SG-12, Sir."

„Iris öffnen.", befahl Hammond sofort. „Rufen sie Doktor Fraiser!"

Jeder wusste, was die verfrühte Ankunft von SG-12 zu bedeuten hatte. SG-1 selbst hatte es schon oft genug erleben müssen. Und nie hatte es irgendetwas Gutes bedeutet.

Vermutlich war SG-12 auf P4X874 angegriffen worden und kehrte nun zurück – hoffentlich unverletzt. Natürlich wusste jeder, wie unwahrscheinlich das war, aber die Hoffnung blieb.

Die Menschen hatten schon viele Niederlagen hinnehmen müssen, doch trotz alle dem gaben sie nie auf. Im Gegenteil, ihre Entschlossenheit schien nur zu wachsen. Neue Verbündete wurden gesucht, neue Waffen und Strategien entwickelt – ohne ein einziges Mal an eine Kapitulation zu denken.

Ich war jedes Mal beeindruckt. 

Auch SG-12's – im Moment noch unbekanntes – Schicksal würde daran nichts ändern. 

Sekunden vergingen, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, als endlich jemand durch die blauschimmernde Oberfläche des Stargates trat. Es war ein Mitglied von SG-12. Hinter ihm stolperten zwei weitere Männer durch das Tor. Einer brach zusammen und der andere sank neben ihm auf den Boden. 

Angespanntes Warten. 

Schließlich erloschen die Lichter am Stargate und das Wurmloch schloss sich. 

Die Sirenen verstummten und das rote Licht erlosch. 

Wieder herrschte Chaos im Stargateraum, als Doktor Fraiser mit ihren Helfern auf die Rampe zu den verletzten Männern von SG-12 eilte, doch es lag eine seltsame Stille über allem.

Denn eines war unübersehbar: SG-12 hatte aus 4 Männern bestanden.

Einer fehlte.

Ich sah mich im Kontrollraum um. Es herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen. Samantha Carter starrte niedergeschlagen auf ihren Computer, als könne dieser ihr alle Antworten geben.

Daniel Jackson schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

General Hammond's Miene blieb ausdruckslos, als wären seine Gesichtszüge in Stein gemeißelt.

Colonel O'Neill starrte wütend auf das Stargate, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. 

Ich wusste, wie ich selbst aussah. Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

Trotzdem ich kein Mensch bin, wusste ich, wie die anderen sich fühlten. Ich fühlte das selbe.

Wut, Hass, Schuldgefühle, Trauer.

Und Entschlossenheit.

So verschieden auch unsere Traditionen und Ansichten sein mochten, so waren wir doch denkende, fühlende Wesen. 

Und wir würden kämpfen für unsere Freiheit.

Und jedes Opfer würde die Entschlossenheit in uns stärken.


End file.
